The Dancer
by Sarahjane
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin accompany a group of dancers to their home planet.
1. When We Two Met

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are not mine, they belong to the great George Lucas. All others are mine.  
  
The Dancer  
  
Two men stared at the stage, entranced. The young girl moved so smoothly across the stage, her every movement perfect as she spun and danced across the stage.  
  
From one corner of the stage emerged a tall young man. He walked towards her. Their gazes locked, and she ran towards him. As she jumped, his arms encircled her.  
  
The crowd erupted in applause as the curtain slowly lowered on their still figures. The two men sat in stunned silence before the younger one turned his shining eyes on his companion.  
  
"That was amazing, Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried.  
  
"Yes, yes it was," Obi-Wan replied, shaking himself out of his stunned state. "It certainly was."  
  
"She's so beautiful," Anakin sighed, gazing at the curtain as though he had x-ray vision.  
  
Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. "I thought you loved Amidala," he said.  
  
"Oh I do!" Anakin replied quickly. "I love her so much. She's so...perfect. But that other girl was so...she was like an angel."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, recalling that Anakin had once said the same thing about Amidala. Still, it was harmless for the boy to have a bit of a crush...Outloud he simply said, "Would you like to meet her?"  
  
"Meet her? In person?"  
  
"That's the way it is usually done," Obi-Wan commented wryly. "Though I'm sure that if you'd rather just gawk at her on the stage..."  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried. "But how?"  
  
"Well, that is the other part of the surprise, Anakin. The Jedi Council has assigned us to accompany the group back to their home planet of Rissai."  
  
"Really? But that doesn't sound like a Jedi assignment."  
  
"On Rissai dance is a very important part of their culture. All children learn to dance at a very young age. These are the best dancers on Rissai. They will be returning home soon, and we will be joining them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tradition dictates that the Republic must send delegates to witness the coronation of the new leader of the planet, Prime Minister Harrison. I am afraid that the mission will be a short, rather dull one."  
  
"I don't mind! Honest."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm sure that I could get Master Yoda to watch out for you while I'm gone..."  
  
"No! He'll make me run with him on my back and meditate on my head and...and eat gruel!"  
  
"Well, if you really don't mind..."  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Anakin cried, jumping out of his seat.  
  
"...then I guess I can take you back to meet them."  
  
Backstage they met with chaos as the six dancers ran around getting ready for their return.  
  
"E.B., have you seen...?"  
  
"Where's my...?"  
  
"Connor, what did you do with...?"  
  
A young woman bumped into them. "Sorry," she muttered, barely glancing up at them. When she did, though, she asked, "Hey, what are you doing back here?"  
  
"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker." Anakin bowed jerkily. "We will be accompanying you on your trip."  
  
The woman turned and yelled, "Hey, David, someone's here for you!"  
  
A man walked over towards them. His graying hair indicated that he was probably middle-aged, but he moved smoothly across the floor like the other dancers.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
Obi-Wan repeated the introduction and nudged Anakin to bow, whose eyes were transfixed on the young woman who had knocked into them. David followed Anakin's gaze and gave a humorless smile.  
  
"I see you must have seen the performance," he commented. "Would you like to meet her?" Anakin nodded his head vigorously, so he turned. "Morgan, come over here!"  
  
Morgan walked over. "What?"  
  
"These men have seen your performance tonight, and they expressed a desire to meet you."  
  
Morgan smiled formally at them. "Nice to meet you. Did you enjoy the show?"  
  
Anakin nodded his head so hard that Obi-Wan feared that his neck would snap. "Yes, it was *wonderful*."  
  
"I'm glad." She looked at David. "I have a lot to do."  
  
He waved her away. "Thank you. I'll see you on the ship. Now, gentlemen, thank you for accompanying us. The transport leaves in an hour." After giving them the coordinates, he added, "I must leave now. I have much to do."  
  
"Well, so much for civility," Obi-Wan remarked after he had gone.  
  
"What are we supposed to do until then?" Anakin asked.  
  
"We could just wait here. Your things are already on the transport, correct?" After Anakin nodded, he continued, "Then I suppose we should wait here. I admit that I am not familiar with this area of Coruscant."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. His master's knowledge of geography was limited to the Jedi Temple, the Senate's chambers, and a couple of hangers. Anakin found it somewhat ironic that Obi-Wan could pilot them across deep space in his sleep, but he was unable to find a restaurant a kilometer away.  
  
Still, he was perfectly content to sit on the floor in a forgotten corner backstage. From there he could see the dancers as they ran around, trying to gather their things for the long journey.  
  
Unfortunately, a young girl happened to trip over Anakin. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said. She was quite short, and white-blond hair framed a pale face with bright blue eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, fine," Anakin answered.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Anakin," he answered, shaking the hand that she offered, "but everyone calls me Ani."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ani," she smiled. "My real name is Emmerabeth," she said, making a face, "but everyone calls me E.B."  
  
"I saw you tonight," he told her. "You were great."  
  
She gave him a dimpled smile. "You're sweet to say so, Ani. I'm only twelve, so I'm the youngest member of the company."  
  
"Company?"  
  
"A group of dancers is called a company," she explained. "This is the best company in Rissai, probably the entire galaxy. David is the director; he tells us what to do. Everyone else is a dancer. I'm the youngest, so I'm the most junior member. Alicia, Morgan, and Connor are the senior members," she explained, pointing them out.  
  
David tapped E.B. on the shoulder. "Are you finished packing? I didn't think so. Get going. We leave in an hour." He was about to turn away but instead spoke to Anakin. "Are you the Jedi apprentice?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Are you ready for our departure? I do not want to be delayed."  
  
"He is, sir," Obi-Wan interrupted. "We will not delay the scheduled departure."  
  
"Good."  
  
As the man left, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "He seems mean," Anakin remarked, wrinkling his nose.  
  
Obi-Wan stifled a smile. "He is simply tense about the trip. However, after that incident, I must share your opinion."  
  
"This is going to be a long trip," Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan had to concur. All he said was, "The trip will be only a week, Padawan. I'm sure we will survive."  
  
"I hope so," Anakin sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan wandered throughout the ship. He had never been much of a people person; solitude appealed to him. That was why he loved to be in space. He loved the sensation of flying through space, a mere speck to the distant observer. Anakin loved to fly because he was a pilot, but Obi-Wan loved to fly because he liked the quiet of space.  
  
That quiet was broken as he passed a large, empty room. He peered inside to find one of the dancers, Morgan, dancing across the floor, staring at herself at the mirror as she spun in tight circles from one end to the other. Seeing him, though, she stopped and whirled to face him, hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"I was taking a walk, and I heard you. What are you doing here? Isn't it a little late to be dancing?"  
  
"I like practicing alone," she said, facing the mirror. "No David to yell at me."  
  
"Why would he yell at you? You're such a talented dancer."  
  
"Well, thank you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Could you do me a favor? I need to practice the last part of the routine, but I need a partner. All you have to do is catch me when I jump."  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
She moved to the other side of the room and began to spin towards him again. Her body moved flawlessly as she twirled towards him, and he felt almost hypnotized by her. She moved so effortlessly closer and closer. Then she leapt into the air. Instinctively, he reached out and caught her in his arms.  
  
They stood there, their faces mere centimeters apart, for at least a minute before she whispered, "You can put me down now."  
  
"All right," he whispered back. He knew that he should let go of her, but he was unable to force his arms to let go of her.  
  
Their eyes locked, and for a moment, time seemed to stop and stretch as their faces moved closer and closer together.  
  
And then they kissed.  
  
It sent a jolt of electricity through them, and they remained that way for quite a while, their lips pressed tightly together. When they at last parted, both of their faces were flushed. Morgan looked deep into his eyes. Then she began to pull him towards him again, and once more the sparks flew.  
  
*****  
  
"This was a bad idea," Morgan whispered.  
  
"Mmm, probably," Obi-Wan agreed.  
  
"I mean, it's not like we can ever be together. You're a Jedi, and I'm a dancer. Our paths don't cross that much."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And I don't know about you, but dancing is very important to me. I could never give it up. Dancing is my life."  
  
"I know." He kissed her neck, and she sighed.  
  
"Still...that was...wow."  
  
"Mmm," he agreed.  
  
She propped herself up on one elbow. "Won't your apprentice wonder where you are?"  
  
"Probably not. He'll assume that I'm meditating or something."  
  
"Even though you didn't come back to your room all night?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Well, that's helpful. No explanations needed."  
  
"Yes it is." There was a brief silence before he continued. "Did you mean when you said that last night was a mistake?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "I just mean that, well, we'll be together this week, and then we'll never see each other again."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"But," she said slowly, "I did...I mean...well...I don't regret last night, Obi-Wan. Not at all."  
  
He smiled. "Good. Neither do I."  
  
She smiled back. "Good." She checked the chronometer. "I don't have to go to practice for an entire half hour. What could we possibly do in that time?"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "I'm sure we can think of something."  
  
*****  
  
Anakin was wandering the halls of the transport when he ran straight into E.B. "Hi, E.B.," he said. "Have you seen Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Not since last night," she replied. "Why?"  
  
"I fell asleep before he came back to our room, and he was gone when I woke up this morning."  
  
"Well, come on, I'll help you look for him," she offered.  
  
They searched every hallway and room without success. Finally they reached the hallway where the rooms were.  
  
"Maybe David knows where they are," offered E.B.  
  
Anakin opened the door. It was dark inside. At first he didn't think anyone was in there. Then he heard something.  
  
He jumped back, but not before a pink leotard went flying across the room and landed on his head.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?!" yelled David.  
  
Anakin threw the leotard back into the room. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. Suddenly he heard laughter. He turned and saw the dancer he had seen with Obi-Wan, a tall young man with sandy brown hair.  
  
He laughed for quite a while at them before E.B. finally retorted, "Shut up, Connor. It's not that funny."  
  
"Yes it is," Connor managed to gasp. "The look on your faces..." He finally managed to regain control of himself. "What are you kids doing, anyway?"  
  
"We're looking for his master. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Morgan to wake up," he explained. "We were supposed to practice the lift before everyone else arrived, but when I went to see her this morning she told me to go away."  
  
"Oh." E.B. waited until Connor had left before turning to Anakin. "I have an idea," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hall. She knocked loudly. "Hey Morgan," she shouted, "do you know where the Jedi guy is?"  
  
"Why are you asking her?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Shh," she hissed. "I have a hunch."  
  
There was a pause before the door finally opened.  
  
"Yes, Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin stared at his master. "Uh, I was just wondering where you were."  
  
"Well, you've found me now. I will meet you in our room in--" He looked back into the room "--ten minutes."  
  
Anakin and E.B. walked off in silence. Finally E.B. offered, "At least he didn't throw a leotard at you."  
  
The two of them exchanged a glance before collapsing in laughter.  
  
*****  
  
"If you hate it so much, why don't you just quit?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I didn't say I hated it; I said I hated David. I love to dance. Dancing is my life."  
  
"Still, if you hate him, why don't you just quit? He doesn't sound very nice."  
  
"He isn't. But he is--rather, was--a great dancer, and that's what's important."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her in disbelief. "He tells you that you're fat. That seems pretty mean to me."  
  
"He doesn't really say 'Morgan, you're fat.' He just says that I 'don't have the classical body type.'"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do you know who Alicia is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She has the classical body type for dancing."  
  
"Her? She looks so...so..."  
  
"Thin?"  
  
"Actually, I think that she looks kind of sick."  
  
Morgan smiled. "I'll be sure not to tell that to David. He'd kill you."  
  
"I just can't see why he thinks that you're fat. You're the thinnest person I've ever met."  
  
"What about Alicia?"  
  
"She doesn't count. She looks like she should be dead."  
  
Morgan smiled again. "Have I ever told you how sweet you are?"  
  
"Not lately," he grinned, kissing her.  
  
"Seriously, though," he continued, "if he's so mean to you, why don't you just quit?"  
  
"And do what?" She arched her eyebrows. "I don't have any other skills, Obi-Wan. Dancing is my life."  
  
"It just seems like an unusual way to spend your life," he explained.  
  
"Oh, look who's talking!" she retorted. "You're the one who flies around the galaxy waving a laser sword around."  
  
"That's different," he answered, stifling the urge to correct her.  
  
"How is that different? How? Come on, I would love to know. Is it because being a Jedi is so noble and brave, whereas the galaxy would definitely continue on without dancers?"  
  
"That's not what I meant..."  
  
She gave him one of her scornful looks. Usually they were directed at David, sometimes at Connor, her dancing partner, but it seemed that he rated one now. "Of course it is! Maybe not in so many words, but..." She sighed. "I really don't want to argue now. The transport arrives in Rissai tomorrow."  
  
Obi-Wan felt a jolt go through him. Of course he had known that the trip would be only a week, but the time had seemed to fly by--teaching Anakin by day, and by night...  
  
Outloud he simply said, "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too," she said, letting her black eyes lock with his blue-green ones.  
  
And then they kissed. Not passionately like they had that first night. Not desperately. Not hungrily. It didn't send the same electricity rushing through his body. No, this kiss was sweeter. Softer. Sadder.  
  
It was a kiss goodbye.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan sat among many at the coronation ceremony. Like everyone else, their eyes were focused on Morgan as her small body twirled and danced across the stage, her motions smooth and perfect. A young man appeared at one side of the stage, and she ran towards him, jumping into his arms. The curtain slowly lowered on their frozen figures as thunderous applause filled the auditorium.  
  
"That was amazing," Anakin said.  
  
"Yes it was," Obi-Wan agreed.  
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"Yes. We will be leaving for Coruscant in an hour."  
  
"Oh." Anakin seemed to be debating something. He finally blurted out, "What are you going to tell the Council?"  
  
"About our mission? Nothing. It went according to plan."  
  
"So the plan included your having an affair with one of the dancers?"  
  
"Oh, that." Anakin was shocked to see that his master had lost his usual appearance of serenity and looked extremely uncomfortable. "I was not going to mention it to them. It did not affect our mission."  
  
"What about when David pinned you against the wall and said that if you impregnated any of his dancers, he'd make sure that you could never do it again?"  
  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan looked shocked. "You heard that?"  
  
Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Everyone heard it, Master."  
  
"Oh. Yes, well, I doubt that my...actions...will result in any kind of diplomatic incident."  
  
"Oh." Anakin was quiet before continuing, "So you're not going to tell them?"  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"Oh." Obi-Wan assumed that the matter was closed when Anakin continued. "If I ever have an affair while we're on a mission, what will you do?"  
  
"Probably the same thing that Qui-Gon would have done to me."  
  
"What's that?" Anakin asked when Obi-Wan did not elucidate.  
  
"Lock me in my room, threaten to leave me there until I was as old as Master Yoda, and punish me with extra lessons or something like that."  
  
"Oh. How old is Master Yoda?"  
  
"Um...800...850...somewhere around there."  
  
"So you have an affair, and you don't get punished, but if I ever do, I'll get locked up until I'm 800 years old? That's not fair!"  
  
"Exactly," Obi-Wan said with a smile, putting his arm around Anakin. "I'm glad that we understand each other."  
  
Anakin just groaned. 


	2. Dancing in the Dark

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters belong to George Lucas and are used here without permission, blah blah blah...  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to The Dancer. I wrote this because one of the reviews said that I needed to develop my characters more. So here it is.  
  
Dancing in the Dark  
  
I will oh I will not forget you  
Nor will I ever let you go.  
--Sarah McLachlan, "I Will Not Forget You"  
  
Morgan watched as Obi-Wan Kenobi guided his apprentice out of the auditorium with a heavy heart. She had only met him a week ago, but she felt closer to him than to anyone she had ever known. Her heart cried out in protest as his figure moved steadily away from her.  
  
From the beginning, part of her had realized that their relationship could never last. He was a Jedi after all, roaming the galaxy for adventure. It would be impossible for them to live together...get married...  
  
That, Morgan realized, was the problem with logic. It made perfect sense, but it was also hard to accept.  
  
For even as her mind screamed "Get away from him! You'll only get hurt when he leaves!" the romantic side of her whispered "You love him. You could marry him, and spend the rest of your life with the most wonderful man you have ever met."  
  
She had to smile at that thought. Her friends--no, she though, not friends, more like colleagues--would never believe that she had a romantic side. All of them--even Alicia, who until her marriage to David, the director, had been Morgan's best friend--saw her as merely a stubborn, hardworker with the personality of a cactus. Ever since she had arrived at the company, she had been terrified of failing. How could a young girl with little training expect to be accepted at the most prestigious dance company in the galaxy?  
  
Trying to prevent the others from ostrasizing her, she had wrapped herself tightly in a cloak of thorns, daring anyone to get close. And it had worked. Alicia had been the only one to even venture a friendship with her, and even she gave up when she married David. "It's nothing personal," Alicia had told her sheepishly. "It's just that you and David fight all the time, Morgan. I feel like you're making me chose between you. And even though you are my friend, David is my husband."  
  
So Alicia had retreated, leaving Morgan in her cocoon of solitude. Even her dance partner, Connor, didn't try to be her friend, ignoring her except when he was dancing with her or laughing at her. Once, she remembered, he had been nice to her, talking to her and including her when the others went places. But that had faded quickly as Connor drew away from her in favor of his other friends.  
  
Morgan had been alone for years. She worked harder than anyone else, often forgoing sleep to dance alone in the dark studio, practicing until she was the star of the company.  
  
And so her life had been...until he came.  
  
For the first time in her life, she found herself with someone who made her feel comfortable. For the first time, she felt herself open up to him. He was so sweet and trusting and kind, and she felt her hard, frozen by years of solitude, begin to thaw.  
  
Something about him pulled her to him. She wasn't sure what. All she knew was that she wanted to be with him. All she knew was that she couldn't bear to think of living the rest of her life without him. He had managed to slip past her emotional defenses. He had gotten closer to her than any person she had ever known. It was as though suddenly she could see for the first time, and the thought of living forever in darkness made her want to cry.  
  
She began to cry silently as he left the auditorium. She sat on the floor by the curtain, her body curled tightly into a little ball, as the tears flowed down her face.  
  
"I will never forget you," she whispered into the darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan forced himself to walk out of the auditorium. He longed to stay on Rissai. That's ridiculous, he told himself. You have to go back to Coruscant. That is your home. Why would you want to stay here?  
  
Because of Morgan, of course. Morgan, the lovely dancer he had met on the transport. Morgan, the woman with whom he had had a relationship during the week-long trip. Morgan, the woman he had fallen in love with.  
  
It didn't really make much sense, he mused. They were very different. She never hesitated to speak her mind. She was very independent and stubborn. He knew that he was not nearly as outspoken as she was, and he liked to think that he wasn't as stubborn as she was. Well, maybe not quite as stubborn. Anyway, that wasn't the point. The point was that they lived very different lives--far too different for them to be together.  
  
Still, their differences really didn't matter. What mattered was that both of them had dedicated their lives to something. He had spent almost all of his life training to be a Jedi, and she had spent nearly as much time learning to be a dancer. He could never ask her to give up her life; by the same token, he was unsure whether he would be happy if he gave up being a Jedi.  
  
It all boiled down to that, he thought. I'm a Jedi, she's a dancer, and we may as well live in two different galaxies. But still, forever in his heart, he knew that he would always love her. He felt pulled to her. He did not see the arrogant, sarcastic woman who everyone else saw. He saw an insecure, shy woman who needed him, who loved him as deeply as he loved her. He had seen that in her eyes the first time they had kissed in the studio, and he had seen it in her eyes the last time they had kissed.  
  
Part of him wanted to run back, pick her up, and hold her in his arms forever. Part of him wanted to stay with her forever. Yet his feet continued to move him forward, up the aisle towards the exit.  
  
He turned back for only one brief glance. He could not see her, but somehow he knew that she was watching him, shrouded in the shadows that now covered the stage.  
  
"I will not forget you," he whispered into the darkness. 


End file.
